


Любовь-2 (27/03/2014)

by AvaDay



Series: Фики по заявкам, весна 2014 [31]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Firefly
Genre: F/F
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1394770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDay/pseuds/AvaDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>написано на заявку " 4) Любовь: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман. – Ривер Тэм"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Любовь-2 (27/03/2014)

**Author's Note:**

> Название: Любовь-2  
> Размер: 54 слова  
> Фандом: Firefly, Doctor Who  
> Пейринг/Персонажи:  
> Ривер, Тардис  
> Категория: джен  
> Рейтинг: PG  
> Примечание: написано для Lina285 на заявку " 4) Любовь: Я напишу, как у наших персонажей начинается роман. – Ривер Тэм"

Она может быть где угодно, когда угодно. Но ты слышишь вжух-вжух-вжух, это она. Это ее привет тебе.  
– Вжух-вжух-вжух, – повторяешь ты.  
– Чего это она? – спрашивает Джейн.  
– Она, она, – смеешься ты. – Прилетит из завтра, из когда-нибудь, ждите.  
Саймон вздыхает.  
– Оставь ее.  
Ты закрываешь глаза, калейдоскоп звезд становится ярче. Она где-то там, где-то тогда. Летит к тебе.


End file.
